


The story of you and me (and how we're meant to be)

by youandmes



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, happy 4 days to christmas/holidays heres a 6k fic abt binhyuk that no one asked for, technically sorta, theres fluff but at the ending only rip, theres no death scene nd hes already dead at the start of the fic but just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youandmes/pseuds/youandmes
Summary: Minhyuk wakes up in a stranger world where only he and a red thread tied to his little finger exist, with no memory whatsoever. The red thread stretches long and far into the unknown, to the point he can't even see the other end.He has a long journey ahead of him.(or the soulmate!binhyuk au no one asked for)





	The story of you and me (and how we're meant to be)

**Author's Note:**

> i love astro and binhyuk even more but the lack of binhyuk fics here are sad so here's my own addition because theyre cute goshdarn it. I dedicate this fic to all the binhyuk (and every other rare pair) shippers out there, all three of you ♡ 
> 
> Playlist (if yall want some music recommendation as well lmao):  
> Astro - Run  
> Standing Egg - Nothing but Sunlight  
> Long D feat. Kim Doyeon - All Night  
> Ryeowook - The little Prince
> 
> (apologies to any grammar errors/typos as this was unedited)

When Minhyuk first opens his eyes, his first thought that comes to mind is more like a reminder, a faint whisper that paints his entire reality. He is no longer alive.

He doesn’t know why he can confirm and believe that fact so easily, he can’t remember anything really. He breathes just fine, but he can’t seem to find the regular thump of his heart in his chest anywhere. His body doesn’t feel hollow nor has his skin turned into translucent the way spirits and ghosts are depicted to be, but he doesn’t feel normal either.  All he knows is that his name is Park Minhyuk and that he is no longer living.

He sits up too easily, for someone who’s been unconscious for God knows how long. His eyes takes in the world before him. Both the sky and the ground before him is a light grey, as if the world was swallowed by a thick mist. There is just enough light from a source he doesn’t know where it’s located to illuminate everything before him but not enough to illuminate the path before him, as if there is no end, no entry or exits for Minhyuk to escape to.

His eyes also notice the red thread that is tied to his right little finger and the long line it forms in front of him. The color is too bright for him not to notice, especially in a world that is devoid of color except for white and grey, making it impossible for him to not look at the string. The thread is knotted around his little finger just perfectly whereas the other end of the thread seems to lie at the end of the never ending world before him.

He holds out his right hand, inspecting the red thread for a few good seconds. It is an odd little item, he thinks and yet it feels normal on him. Enticed by the piece of string, he is slow and cautious to touch and feel the material, as if one wrong move would end up making the string disappear. When his fingertips touches the string, Minhyuk feels a wave of emotions flooding his mind.

_When Minhhyuk opens his eyes, he stands in a world full of blue and green, with little dots and flecks of other bright colors with a figure slightly larger and taller than him standing in the middle of his view. But everything is blurry and he can’t hear a single sound, can’t utter a single word. He can’t identify the person standing before him nor can he tell where they are, but all he can perfectly see is the stranger’s lips._

_His lips are moving animatedly and quickly, which Minhyuk assumes he’s talking to him Minhyuk can’t help but focus on their mouth, trying to string together the muted sentences they’re so excited about, hoping he might be able to figure out where they are, who he is, and what their relationship might be. He attempts to form a sentence or two in his mind from lip reading of what the stranger is saying but neither of them makes no sense and gives up in trying._

_It isn’t until the stranger stops talking for a second and smiles at him. The corner of their lips stretched to his cheeks and showed their perfect teeth and his upper lip disappearing inside his mouth and barely formed a line. They have a beautiful smile, he thought and although Minhyuk had never seen anyone (or himself) smile, he thought it was the most beautiful smile he’ll ever see._

_The next few moments passes by all too fast. He continues to smile to smile at Minhyuk and he hears his ears pop. He can hear the sound of waves crashing against land and hears the wind blowing in his ears again. The world is still a blur but he can hear again._

_As if having to do something with his discovery of sound, the stranger’s smile turns into a mischievous grin. “Let’s go,” a voice too light and soft to be his own filled his ears. The stranger grabs his hand and turns to run but when their hands held the faintest of physical contact, a small jolt of electricity flowed through him._

The next time Minhyuk opened his eyes, he was back in the colorless world, with his hand touching the red thread that was still tied to his other little finger. He touches the normal piece of string as he remembers his brief experience of the stranger with the beautiful smile.

Next thing he knows, he’s standing straight and grabs ahold of the red thread. He strokes the thread with his finger with the thought of the stranger’s smile in his mind, determined to see them again. He takes a deep breath and takes his first step into the unknown and mysterious land. He can’t see five steps in front of him because of the fog, doesn’t know anything about the world he’s in but he continues to move and follow the bright red thread in his hand blindly, hoping it will somehow lead him to the stranger with the beautiful smile.

 

_

 

Minhyuk doesn’t know how long he’s been walking, but according to the long trail of red thread that follows behind him and grows with every step, he thinks he’s walked quite the distance but it is nothing compared to the length that lies ahead of him. The other end of the thread is nowhere in sight and he knows he’s far from reaching wherever his destination might lie, but he’s tired and takes a break and lies down on the ground.

He’s fine physically, his feet and legs have no such sores or throbbing, which he finds as a perk when you’re dead. But he’s mentally tired from wandering so much in a world so devoid of color and everything, not knowing when he’ll finish his journey that has no definite destination. Everything around him seems so barren and deserted, everything looks the same as the place he woke up. If it weren’t for the red thread tied around his little finger and a trail that follows behind him, he might’ve thought he hadn’t made any progress at all.

He thinks back to the world and the stranger, how colorful it all was, with all sorts of hues and shades of color filling in his vision, despite not being able to see them clearly for some reason. He wonders how nice it must be to live in a world like that, so contrast different to the one he’s trapped in now. _Maybe that’s why his smile is so nice_ , he thinks, he must have smiled a lot because of how happy he is to live in a world so bright and colorful like that.

He looks up to the dark grey sky as the stranger’s voice rings in his ears. _Let’s go_. He replays those two words over and over and thinks about the stranger and his nice smile, how happy and cheerful he was as he was talking to him and he thinks how special is he to him to be able to given a smile so beautiful and an invitation to go somewhere with him. _Let’s go_.

Minhyuk would give anything to see the stranger with the beautiful smile again.

He doesn’t know how much time has passed (he doesn’t even know if the concept and laws of time applies in this world) he has stared up at the sky and thought about the brief memory in his mind before he gets up. He’s motivated again now, he’s off and ready to walk ahead and find him again and make him smile.

When Minhyuk’s first step leads to him stepping on the red thread in front of him, he feels a familiar sensation entering his mind and is led to another memory.

_When Minhyuk opens his eyes, his whole world is delicate white. He’s on a large white bed with white sheets in a beautiful pristine fancy room. Morning light enters the room and his eyes easily the large stationary window and he squints at how bright it is. He sees specks of dusts falling to the floor through the light, like the first fall of snow of the year._

_He turns over his body to avoid the sunlight and he feels fatigue in his bones everywhere and the soft bed bouncing, comforting his tired body. At the shift of the bed, a stranger that’s apparently sleeping besides him (and now inches away from Minhyuk’s face) murmurs in his sleep. When Minhyuk first looks at him, he realizes that everything he sees is still blurry, just as the last time. Except this time, Minhyuk can perfectly see the stranger’s eyes._

_The stranger snuggles his head into his pillow and makes a sleepy wail, refusing to wake up. Just as he thinks he’s gone back sleeping, his eyes scrunches shut before sleepily opening. The first thing he noticed about his eyes was the circle under his eyes. A singular dark bag under each eye that rather accentuated them rather than making his eyes seem smaller. As he sleeps peacefully, he thinks he resembles a cat sleeping in on a warm evening._

_The stranger’s eyelids flutter for a moment before revealing wide dark eyes that glares at the morning light. His iris is dark, to the point where they seem to look more black than dark brown to him. His eyes remind Minhyuk of space, where if he stares just close enough, he can see an entire galaxy in them._

_He blinks away the sleepiness from his eyes before fully opening his wide monolid eyes and stares at him for a moment before his eyes turn into crescents. It takes Minhyuk some time to realize that the crescents of his eyes and the little creases branching out under each eye bag was him smiling at him._

_He hears a low giggle from the stranger before he closes his eyes again, looking more peaceful than he did before._

_“Stay,” The stranger says to him. His mind recognizes the voice instantly, as it is the same voice that spoke in his first vision_

_“Let’s just stay like this a lil longer.” His words slur as sleep starts to overtake him but Minhyuk continues to remember his words and etch deep them inside his memory. The stranger shifts and snuggles himself closer to Minhyuk and wraps his arms around him. Before the world arounds him fades, he thinks he sees a small smile on the stranger and etches that in his memory too._

When Minhyuk opens his eyes, he finds himself once again back in his own world, still too foggy to see five steps ahead of him and his foot stepping on the red thread. A part of him foolishly doesn’t want him to move. Maybe if he defies whatever greater being is telling him to do by not continuing his journey, he’ll be taken back to world of white and in the stranger’s arms and see the galaxies in his eyes once again.

 But he knows he can’t go back to his world, that no such act would allow him to return to the world before, no matter what he does. No matter how much he wishes to. All he can do is replay the brief moments he has of the stranger with the beautiful smile and holds stars in his eyes and replay his voice in his head. All he can do is trudge on forward and try not to think about what he would’ve done next if he wasn’t taken away and separated from the stranger and to live in a world that isn’t devoid of color. So that’s what he does.

 

_

 

The world is light grey and surrounded by fog and Minhyuk is sick of it. He’s not sure how long he’s been walking, where he’s going, or if he’s even taken a single step at all and he’s sick of it. There’s no sign of footsteps or changes to his surrounding because of the thick fog and he can’t feel any fatigue in his legs because he’s dead. He’s dead and he’s sick of it.

He can’t help but think about the stranger with the beautiful smile and holds stars in his eyes and wonder if he’s dead too, wonders if he’s alive. Minhyuk’s not sure which thought makes him sadder. So he doesn’t think about that.

Instead, he thinks about the stranger and how lucky he must have been to have known such a person in his past life, how honored he is to be one of the people to be given such a beautiful smile as his. He thinks about the next time he’ll be given the chance to meet him again, _if_ there ever will be another chance to meet him again. He thinks about his last words to him and how he would rather much prefer staying in bed with such a stranger with stars in his eyes and a beautiful smile rather than be stuck in a desolate and pathetic world he’s in now.

Minhyuk then realizes there, as he stares out at the horizon of ash grey world that swallows everything but him and his red thread, how he would follow the stranger with the beautiful smile and eyes anywhere.

Then he’s angry. He’s angry at the world, at every single higher being that placed him here for some cosmic punishment that his past self had probably done but can’t even remember so. He’s angry at the universe and infinite number of worlds that exist and how he’s stuck in one dimension and the stranger he wants to see so much is stuck in another, probably clueless about his existence. He’s mad at the stranger and his smile and his eyes that holds his own stars and how much he can’t stop thinking about him. He’s angry at the desolate world that stares back at him with the same emptiness they always held and how there’s nothing for him to take his anger out.

He looks to the red thread on his little finger and he’s mad at it for ever tying itself onto him and bringing him visions about some stranger that he now can’t stop thinking about. He grabs the thread just under the knot where it’s tied and hung itself on his little finger. He thinks about the thread and how it’s all it’s fault, travelling miles and miles in a path that’s probably infinite. He tugs at it hard and attempts to pull it off and get himself away from the cursed thing. He plans to run away and find his own path or make his own journey that’ll lead him out of this world (and hopefully, back into the arms of the stranger).

At the first tug, Minhyuk feels his rage burn in his chest and mind and blinding white enters his vision that forces him to close his eyes. In one moment, all he feels is rage and in the next, he’s not. In the same moment, he feels a wave of emotions that are too much for him to process. He squeezes his eyes shut and feels the world around him fade.

_When Minhyuk opens his eyes, the world is pitch black. The sky above him is filled with dark clouds that don’t even dare reveal their figures and not a single source of light in sight, with the exception of flashes of lightning every now and then. The only thing he can make out in front of him are puddles and potholes that reflect the strike of white lightning. It is a great contrast to the previous worlds he’s visited and it scares him a bit._

_It’s only when he feels his hair sticking to his forehead and blinding his vision does he realize it’s raining heavily and he’s running. He doesn’t take a moment to think and doesn’t let himself think at all, he just runs._

_He doesn’t know where he’s running to or what he’s running from but he runs. He can feel his cold lungs panting for air, the smell of wet rain, and the muscles in his legs begging for him to stop. But he can’t stop (He could. he knows he can, but he won’t). His heart hammers in his chest and he can hear his breath coming up in short pants and he continues to run and understands the slightest bit of what it means to be alive._

_He continues to run to and from the unknown when he hears a voice in midst of the sound of water droplets pouring down on them and his feet stepping on puddles. He doesn’t give himself a break to think rationally or anything, he continues to run._

_He only stops running when he feels something- No, someone, grabs his hand. Their hand grips his own tightly, forcing him to stay in place. He’s pulled back into an embrace and he stops feeling water hitting and soaking his skin. The other’s chest in front of him is panting hard and Minhyuk feels his dry clothes against his soggy one and Minhyuk feels bad but he’s never felt so warm and nice to be held that he allows himself to be selfish and let his muscles turn into jelly and rest against the warmth and be away from the rain._

_They both pant hard under the finite space the umbrella provides and hold each other close as the pouring rain and harsh thunder deafens their ears. Minhyuk doesn’t allow himself think. He just lets himself drown in the warmth of the other, with his hand still held in the same strong grip and the other’s chin barely resting the top of his head._

_He feels a few wet drops wetting his hair again and he thinks the rain’s gotten worse until he hears a hiccup from the person above him. The hand that holds his own shakes as another choked gasp and Minhyuk immediately wraps his free arm around his body without thinking. There’s a throb in his heart that burns more than his leg muscles and louder than the patter of the rain and Minhyuk hates this feeling and seeing someone cry so much._

_“I-I’m so s-sorry,” His voice comes out scratchy and his words are slurred that its hard to identify what he’s saying. It would’ve been unrecognizable if Minhyuk didn’t replay the few words he’s ever spoken to him every single waking moment. The throb in his heart burns even more and he pulls himself closer to the stranger with the beautiful smile and holds the stars in his eyes that he hasn’t stopped thinking about._

_“I-I’m so sorry Minhyukkie. God,” He lets out a few more tears before continuing. “I’m so sorry, whatever, anything, everything I’ve done, I’m so sorry. Just p-please don’t leave me.” His voice cracks at the last sentence and the throb has intensified that it’s shattered the beating heart inside his chest. Minhyuk thought that hearing his name, hearing a confirmation of his identity from the stranger would make him happy. So why is he only left with shards in his chest and still feels the throbbing pain, spreading throughout his veins?_

_“I’m sorry,” Minhyuk draws circles with his thumb on their intertwined hands. “It’s not my place to decide.” His mouth moves before he can allow it to. He wants to say something, wants to ask about what’s going on but all he can focus on is the pain that burns all over his body. The stranger’s head falls onto Minhyuk’s shoulder and cries._

_Minhyuk looks up and notices the umbrella that’s been protecting them from the rain. He notices it’s a bright red umbrella. It looks worn out, with it’s shaft crooked to the right and having brown patches on the inside of the fabric. It shakes and trembles in the stranger’s grasp, but it still protects them from the darkness and the weather._

_Minhyuk knows it’s not going to protect them forever._

_“I’ll come back.” Minhyuk holds his hand tighter as he forces down the heavy sob in his throat. “I’m going to come back. And when I do, I promise I’ll find you. I’ll find my way back to you and we’ll be happy. And if we’re not, I’ll find you in another universe or lifetime and I’ll do it till the end of eternity until we be happy.” With every word that comes out of his mouth, the dull throb in his chest and body slowly dissolves._

_The stranger has quieted down somewhat, still sniffling and letting out tears, but he’s calmed down jus enough. He looks up and Minhyuk truly looks at him for the first time._

_The world around him quickly starts to fade away and take him away. He does not try to remember every single detail of his tear-stained face, dull eyes that lacked the life they usually had, or the red nose that was still sniffling from crying so much. Minhyuk only etches the word that he had spoken and his voice that was full of hope into his memory._

_Promise?_

When Minhyuk opens his eyes, he does not give himself time to look around and think and regret. He runs the same way as he did in the dark world. He runs towards wherever the end of the red thread lies and doesn’t allow himself to break. He runs to where he is supposed to be, with the only thought in his mind is to fulfill the promise he’s made and see the stranger with the beautiful smile and see his eyes hold stars again.

_

 

As Minhyuk runs and follows the trail of the red thread in front of him, he pushes down the fear of running for eternity, chasing a figure and an end goal that doesn’t exist. He doesn’t allow himself to give him a break, as there aren’t any sore muscles that tells him to rest or a heart that would’ve overworked itself by now. He runs to avoid the doubt and uncertainty that will claw into his mind and throat and lose himself and his memories.

Minhyuk has thought so much about not being able to reach his goal or his goal not actually existing, that when he stands in front of it, he doesn’t know what to do.

He sees the other end of the red thread a mile away, as well as what looks like an archway in the middle of nowhere. The world is still a light grey but there’s a source of light that’s coming from the archway that clears up the fog that’s blinded his path all this time. At this edge of the world, the path is much brighter than any path he’s previously walked on. It’s still the same desolate, devoid world that is still covered in light grey, maybe it’s the mental exhaustion taking its toll on him, but something bubbles in his chest that makes him feel with glad.

He continues to run the rest of the distance between him and the end of the thread. He doesn’t know what lies on the archway, but he starts to prepare for the worst. It could lead to another world like the one he travels on now, perhaps a world even worse than this one. It could lead to a world where he would forget all about the stranger with the beautiful smile and holds the stars in his eyes and the promise he’s made.

The last possibility scares him the most.

Minhyuk stops running when he’s three steps away from the archway. It’s a white stone archway where age has turned it’s once pristine condition to be filled with chips and cracks and made the writings and figures on each pole to be unidentifiable (Minhyuk wonders if it’s always been like that or if he’s just been here that long). The writings on the poles are far from identifiable now, but there’s an outline of a line at each pole connected to each other at the center of the arch. Unlike the rest of the world, the archway glows a radiant pure white that reminds him of the world where he first saw the stranger’s eyes and the galaxy held in them.

Minhyuk also notices that the red thread does not end in front of the archway, but is rather inside of the archway.

He wants to step closer, to get this whole ordeal over with so he can see the stranger again. He wants to find answers he’s been asking himself so long, wants to know the other worlds that would be so much better than this one, wants to taste what it feels like to be alive again. He wants to keep his promise he’s made with the stranger and find him soon.

 But another part of him holds him back, there’s fear in his heart about the great unknown and the world that awaits before him. He really shouldn’t be scared of the unknown. This entire trip required him to step foot and travel into an unknown world, was shoved into several more foreign worlds and constantly found himself with a stranger he knew nothing about. So what was he so afraid of?

(Losing his memories, starting over again, to wake up as something worse than being dead, losing memories of the stranger whom is the only reason why he was even able to get here right now, to lose the stranger. That’s what he’s afraid of.)

A figure presents itself on the other side at the entrance of the archway, even though he was sure there was nothing there when he first arrived there. They stand tall in the center of the archway, unfazed by the fact that they are not standing on the same desolate and grey land that Minhyuk is on. They only thing noticeable about them is their black messy short hair. They stand behind the source of light that what makes the fog around him disappear, but somehow the figure seems to hold their own glow that competes against the light.

But he doesn’t pay attention to any of that. The only thing he looks at is the end of his red thread connected to the figure’s own little finger.

“Minhyuk,”

The figure calls out his name and Minhyuk’s mind reels back to his journey and the flashes of memories he’s experienced. He remembers feeling lost and hollow when he woke up. He remembers the world that was full of color and the first smile he was shown. He remembers the first time he felt something that wasn’t sadness or loneliness in his chest when he laid beside the stranger with the most beautiful dark cat-like eyes he’s ever seen. He remembers the violent feeling spreading in his chest as he felt anger at the world and the traumatic throbbing when he saw the stranger crying for him. He remembers the promise he’s made to him and running, full of determination to keep it.

He recognizes the all too familiar voice that calls out to him. The same voice that’s kept him going and running throughout the entire way here. 

One step forward.

From here he can see a few prominent facial features of his. A large cute nose and his wide eyes that still hold the stars in them staring right back at him, as if he’s been expecting and waiting for him. He can see a few muscles from his arms and wide shoulders and he has the urge to run and drown in them again. It’s the first time Minhyuk’s ever properly seen him without the universe separating them and yet somehow everything about him seems familiar. There’s a glow around him that he can’t explain that makes him look more enchanting, angelic almost that makes it harder for Minhyuk to look away.

One step forward.

He’s one step away from entering the portal. One step away from reuniting with the stranger with the beautiful smile and eyes that hold the stars in them. One step away from reaching the other end of the red thread.

He gives him a warm smile with his wide eyes having turned into crescents and his cheeks curling upwards and little creases branching out under each eye bag. There’s a warm feeling that bubbles in his chest. A word appears in his mind: _Love_. He thinks it’s a beautiful word for a beautiful feeling.

He takes another step forward and enters the archway.

The world is around them is a brilliant white and he can’t see where the land and sky separates themselves but Minhyuk doesn’t care too much about that. He finds himself in the arms of the stranger and ridding the little distance and red thread that stands between them. He hugs the stranger and lets the feeling in his chest, _love_ , grow.

“You found me,” The stranger first says when they pull away. He has the biggest smile on his face and he can see an entire galaxy in his dark eyes of his. “You found me, Minhyuk.”

“I promised to find you,” He says and smiles too. He feels love spreading throughout his whole body. “I’ll always find you, Moon Bin.”

He repeats the name over and over again in his head. _Moon Bin._ The boy who has the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen. _Moon Bin_. The boy who holds the stars in his eyes. _Moon Bin_. The boy with the light voice he always wants to hear. _Moon Bin_. The boy he’d run and follow anywhere to. _Moon Bin_. The boy who he promises to always find and search for. 

 _Moon Bin_. The boy he’s in love with.

 

_

 

“Ta-da!”

Moon Bin pokes his head out of the door with hopeful eyes and his new electric dark blue hair. Minhyuk stands in the kitchen, continuing to prepare tonight’s dinner and does not let Moon Bin’s loud entrance interrupt him from putting the finishing touches on the chicken. One wrong move or additional salt and the whole dish will be ruined and they’ll be forced to eat instant noodles again and Minhyuk is not going to eat them for the fifth consecutive night.

The older pouts at being ignored and enters into their two-bedroom apartment and heads to the kitchen, making it mission to bother Minhyuk. He bumps his foot on the leg of the kitchen table and lets out a high pitched wail.

“Careful.” Minhyuk mumbles as he pours a hint of pepper and a few slices of green pepper before being satisfied with himself and the dish and placing it inside the oven to let it cook.

“A bit too late for that.” The other pouts and carefully walks to where the other is checking on the rice cooker and wraps his arms behind him.

“Not my fault you and your big, dumb feet always bumps into every single thing in this house.” Minhyuk shrugs and closes the rice cooker. He grabs Bin’s hand and intertwines their fingers. Bin smiles even wider.

“Technically it’s an apartment.” Minhyuk hums at his attempt of a comeback. “Besides, you’re the one who wanted to bring so much stuff here.”

He remembers when they first moved into their new apartment, a year of being in love and saving up all their money of their first jobs to buy their own place together. Minhyuk, as excited as he was to move in and finally being able to have a place to call their own, constantly complained about the small and cramped apartment. They used to bicker about the issues at least once a day, another addition to the little fights (Moon Bin preferred to call them ‘couple debates’) they’d have on a daily basis.

When it was move in day, where Bin had only brought in his gym bag, full of his most precious trinkets and a small suitcase with his clothes, as he decided not too bring too much stuff as a solution to Minhyuk’s complaints. The other however, had brought two whole suitcases and a large box full of workout equipment and videogames (they’d unpack two days later because it was hard finding a space to put the rest of the stuff that wouldn’t block their path).

He smiles at the memory. Two years later, they’re still in love and trying to save money to buy a better apartment (or at least that’s what they tell themselves).

Minhyuk says nothing at his reply, only tracing small circles with his thumb on Bin’s skin. He knows he’s lost this round.

Bin hums happily and tiptoes to rest his chin on top of the crown of his head, satisfied with his little victory. They stay like that for a while, staying in comfortable silence as he reminisces about the past, where he’s sure the other is doing the same thing as he is.

“I love being taller than you.” He sighs happily.

“Romantic moment over.” Minhyuk lets go of their hands and pushes the taller off of him.

“Baby wait!”

They make up in the next moment and cuddle each other again on the couch with the television on, though they’re both barely paying attention to it. Bin’s playing with their intertwined fingers again. Minhyuk tries to watch the night news and just enjoys being cuddled and the little spoon. It’s a tight fit on the couch but they make it work.

“Hyukkie?"

“I swear if you’re just going to brag about being tall again I swear I’-“

“I wasn’t!”

“What is it then? 

“Do you think you would recognize me if I was different?” He stares at their hands. “Like, in some other lifetime and we have no memories of each other of our past life that is now, and we both looked different. Do you think you would recognize me? Do you think we would you would love me there as well?”

Minhyuk lets go of their hands to shift and look at his boyfriend properly. He looks at him and being this close, he swears he sees a fire inside them. “I would like to think that I would. I just always thought that the universe would always let us meet no matter what, like how we gravitated towards each other back in middle school. But if to say one lifetime it didn’t, I think I’d still try to love you then as well.”

He touches his newly dyed electric blue hair. “Maybe I wouldn’t recognize you immediately, but I’d still try and find my way to you. Even if you look different with blue hair, blue skin, if you’re shorter than me-“

“That would never happen.”

“-I’d still find you. Trying to imagine a life without you feels weird and empty. I think I’d try and find you in every lifetime and if I could,” He pauses to look up at Bin’s own cat-like eyes and smiles. “I’d love you in every lifetime as well.”

Bin smiles down at him, his heart bubbles with love for the other.

“Why’d you ask anyway?”

“Just a thought.”

“You and your big dumb feet and your weird thoughts.” Minhyuk mumbles before pressing his lips on him. “You know I love you right?” He asks after pulling away. There’s concern in his eyes and Bin’s heart warms.

“I love you too.” He hums before kissing him again. The timer for the oven rings and interrupts them after who knows how long they’ve been kissing. Minhyuk laughs at how his boyfriend seems genuinely sad being forced to stop making out and stands up.

“Come on, let’s go have dinner.”

Bin thinks that he'd try and find Minhyuk in every lifetime as well.

**Author's Note:**

> if anything didnt make sense/if ur still confused abt the plot tell me in the comments so ican explain it to u!!
> 
> also a happy bday to astrorarepairs on tumblr !! thank you for letting me rant my prompts nd being excited even if they dont make sense most of the time ♡ ily and you deserve the world (send her some love &bday greetings to her ask!!)
> 
> i hope you guys enjoyed this. Let me know what u thought abt it, any criticism u have for me, or what u think of binhyuk in general. Thank you for reading through this far, ily i hope you have a good day ♡


End file.
